The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to creating a simulated model of a geographical area, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to creating a simulated model of a geographical area, optionally including transportation traffic to generate simulation sensory data for training an autonomous driving system.
The arena of autonomous vehicles, either ground vehicles, aerial vehicles and/or naval vehicles has witnessed an enormous evolution during recent times. Major resources are invested in the autonomous vehicles technologies and the field is therefore quickly moving forward towards the goal of deploying autonomous vehicles for a plurality of applications, for example, transportation, industrial, military uses and/or the like.
The autonomous vehicles involve a plurality of disciplines targeting a plurality of challenges rising in the development of the autonomous vehicles. However in addition to the design and development of the autonomous vehicles the need for multiple and diversified support eco-systems for training, evaluating and/or validating the autonomous driving systems controlling the autonomous cars.